


Big Dick Energy

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Big Dick Energy

Zhu Yilong grabbed his dick and spun it around like a Ferris wheel on hyper-speed. It started slow at first due to his meat’s flaccid and uncooperative state, but it very quickly accelerated in speed — hardening into its final form. His dick was erect in the span of a few flopping circles and then it was a fully-fledged motor, like the whirring blades of a fan with the undercurrent of _fwap fwap fwaps_.

Baiyu laid before him, naked and entranced. He reached out to touch Long- _ge_ ’s dick in wonder but the meat stick phased right through his palm. Baiyu couldn’t keep up, the dick was too powerful.

“Long-ge,” Baiyu said. “What are you? Your… Your penis, is it a god?”

 _“Ngh,”_ Zhu Yilong furrowed his brow and his mouth twisted from the stimulation. “Yes, Xiao-bai. It — _Ah!_ It created the universe! Don’t be afraid of it, it’s, _hng_ , benevolent.”

And just when Baiyu had thought he had seen the limit of the power of the Phallus Dragon God, the rapidly rotating dick lifted Zhu Yilong’s naked body into the air. In one quick jerk, Zhu Yilong was yanked up dick-first, hovering and airborne. His godly dick was _fwapping_ around so fast like the rotors of a helicopter.

Baiyu gasped as he watched Yilong lurch up, body hovering in the air. By gravity, his head and limbs were still hanging down to the floor and Yilong’s suspended body began to turn in slow circles.

“Teach me, Long- _ge_.”

“Alright, Xiao-bai. I bless you with the power invested in my penis, join me. Be free.”

And just like that, Baiyu’s body reacted and the next thing he knew he was in the same state as Zhu Yilong. Their heads were both hung back from the pull of gravity and their vision was upside down. Regardless, they met eyes and smiled. The hotel room was drowned out by the twofold roars of their combined dicks flapping.

They have never felt so connected.

Together, Baiyu and Zhu Yilong dangle in the air by their penises and their motor-like crotches. They are suspended by their rotating dicks, and with their gazes still aligned, they begin to circle around each other. The slow circular movement in the air conducted by the two naked men was like two butterflies mating, like the endless flowing cycle of yin and yang. All was right in the world tonight, and the godly penis of the Dragon was pleased.

“Baiyu,” Zhu Yilong asked softly. “Will you be with me, always?”

Baiyu beamed at him. They were both upside down and that meant that to each other, they were just right even if the world was wrong. It was rather apt and Baiyu had always felt that way for his Long- _ge_. “I would be with you no matter what.”

At that, their bond melded together like never before. And when Yilong let his whirring penis fly him out the window, this time Baiyu was right behind him. They rose into the night sky, naked bodies pale and illuminated softly by the tips of glowing skyscrapers.

They were together, and their dicks were eternal.

Baiyu and Zhu Yilong rose into the bright moon with their horizontal silhouettes shadowed against it, black imprints atop its surface that were blessed by the power of Penis. Legend says that if you were to listen out for it, you could still hear the distant _fwaps_ of their dicks — synced in motion, together for all eternity.

And if you listen closer to the moonlight, you can hear the low growl of the Dragon Penis saying, _"My meat... My meat... Fuck my meat..."_


End file.
